Te extrañé demasiado NicoPana
by BlueMirly
Summary: Se supone que serías mi fan número uno, se supone que te fuiste sin dejar rastro, se supone que no me gustarías...aunque en esto último no me desagradaba.


_**-¡Whooooa!, ¡Mamá, mira, no son geniales! -**_ _Exclamaba una pequeña Nico de 9 años frente al televisor bastante emocionada_

 _ **-¡Son geniales! -**_ _Exlamaba también la pequeña y tierna niña de 7 años a su lado, ruborizandose un poco_

 _ **-Hehe, si, si, lo son, pero no deberían estar viendo la televisión tan cerca, especialmente tú, Hana-chan, o tu vista se estropeará más -**_ _Decía la madre de Nico_

 _ **-E-Eh, si -**_ _Decía la pequeña Hana haciendose un poco para atrás junto con Nico-chan_

 _ **-Sabes, algún día, ¡Nico será la mejor idol del universo! Y tú, Hana-chan, serás mi fan número 1, ¿cierto? -**_ _Dijo Nico mientras se ponía de pie emocionada_

 **-** _ **¡Si! -**_ _dijo igual de emocionada Hana, mientras su lindo collar en forma de micrófono relucía_

 **\- ¿Uhhhh? Argh, ¿otra vez me quede soñando? -** Despertaba Nico adormilada -Uhhhmmm, veamos, ¿que hora es...?

Tomó su celular y lo encendió para ver la hora, la cual decía que faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las 8:00

 **-¡Whaaaaa!, ¡Es muy Tarde! -** Exclamó cayendose de la cama

 **-¡B-Buenos Días!, ¡Siento mucho el retraso! -** Llegó Nico a su salón muy apresurada

 **-Señorita Yazawa-san, llegó con un retraso de 30 minutos, eso no es algo que pueda dejar pasar** \- Dijo la maestra un poco molesta

 **-Pe-Pero...**

 **-Nada de peros, se quedará a la hora de la salida a barrer la Azotea, ya que ahí usted también ensaya y debe estar ya muy sucio -** Decía la maestra, ya que ella pensaba que ellas no habían hecho nada como para dejarlas usar la azotea todo el tiempo

Nico suspiró y después asintió para ir hacia su lugar

 **\- Nicocchi, otra vez llegaste tarde.. -** Murmuraba Nozomi a Nico

 **-¿Segura que duermes bien? -** Murmuró también Eli

 **-Si, Si, pero ya no hay que hablar, no quiero otro castigo -** Dijo Nico al sentir la mirada de la maestra sobre ellas

En el recreo Nico estaba comiendo en otro lugar que las otras integrantes de μ's, pensando en el "sueño" que había tenido aunque ella sabía que no era un sueño...

- _Hmmmm, no puedo dejar que esto siga así, ¡Hoy ni siquiera podremos ensayar en la azotea!_ \- Pensaba Nico entre enojada y preocuoada _\- Si esto sigue así, no podre cumplir mi promesa hacia Hana-chan..._ \- Seguía pensando Nico

 **-Aparte, ¡Nico-chan es la Idol numero 1° en el mundo, ella no puede perder tan fácilmente ante otros!** \- Decía recuperando su personalidad habitual

 **-¿Contra quién piensas que vas a perder, Nico-chan? -** Le decía Hanayo a Nico, llegando a donde ella estaba

 **-¡E-Eh! ¡Con nadie! Nico no va a perder contra nadie, aparte, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? -** Dijo un poco brusca

- **E-Eh, como no estabas con todas Nozomi-chan y las demás me dijeron que te buscara pero...** \- Dijo sintiendose un poco intimidada por la chica de tercer año

 _-¡Hana-chan!_ \- Pensó al verla así, pues su pequeña vieja amiga se ponía así cuando los más grandes se acercaban hacia ella, pero rapidamente borró ese pensamiento, pues ella se había tenido que ir fuera del país por asuntos familiares

 **-N-No importa, ya voy con ustedes, vamos** \- Dijo y tomó de la mano a Hanayo, haciendo que se ruborizara

 **-¡Ah! ¡Kayo-chin!, ¡Nico-chan! -** Gritó Rin desde el patio donde estaban todas las demás

 **-Ya llegamos, e-eh, Nico-chan, ya me puedes soltar hehe...** -Decía Hanayo ruborizandose más de lo que ya estaba

- **Ah, s-si** \- Dijo Nico soltandola un poco fuera de sí, pues en verdad le recordó mucho a Hana

Ya en la salida Nico estaba barriendo la azotea, pero ella seguía pensando en lo que pasó en el recreo, pues desde que conoció a Hanayo había tenido la pequeña impresión de que se parecía a su pequeña amiga de la infancia, pero eso era muy poco creíble ya que ella se había tenido que mudar fuera del país por un asunto que no recuerda bien, y también, si ella estuviera en el país, ella le hubiera avisado

 **-Hmmmm... no. Definitivamente no puede ser Hana-chan, ella esta en otro país, esperando a verme en el Love Live, triunfando como Idol, como le prometí** \- Dijo mientras dacaba de la pequeña bolsa en su blusa una pulsera con forma de micrófono

 **-¿Hm? Yo ya había limpiado bien ahí...Uhhhh, esto en verdad se ensucia rápido** \- Dijo al ver un pequeño objeto que relucía cerca de la puerta, se agachó para recogerlo pero sintió como era empujada por la puerta que había sido abierta de repente

 **-¡Ah! Nico-chan, ¡Lo siento!, pero, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? -** Era Hanayo quien había entrado apresurada a la azotea y ahora estaba ayudando a levantar a Nico

 **-¿Eh? ¿Hanayo? Yo solo estoy aquí por un tonto castigo que me puso la profesora -** Dijo recordano el cómo había llegado ahí - **Pero, ¿No te habías ido ya?**

 **-S-si, pero olvide unas cosas aquí, ¡Ah, ahi esta!** \- Rápidamente fué hacia una esquina y tomó maleta, que era donde estaba su ropa para ensayar y sus lentes

 **-B-Bueno, y-ya me tengo que ir hehe** \- Se agachó para recoger algo rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí

 **-Hmmm... parece que iba con prisas...bueno, tengo que apresurarme a terminar esto para poder ir a casa, ¿eh? Mi pulsera...¿donde esta?** \- Dijo un poco agitada por haberla perdido **\- ¡Ah! Aquí esta -** Exlamó mientras la recogió del suelo - **Bueno, ahora, vamos a terminar con esto**

 **\- Whaaah** \- Se tumbó en la cama Nico -  
 **Hmmm... pensandolo bien, nunca me dijo a qué país se iría...** \- Dijo mientras miraba su pulsera - **¿Hmm? Yo no recuerdo que mi pulsera estuviera tan grande... -** Dijo mientras veía que la pulsera efectivamente estaba demasiado grande como para ser pulsera - **¡Wha! E-Esto...no...no puede ser -** Exclamó Nico entre confundida y con un pequeño toque de emoción, pues si ella tenía ese, eso significaba que lo que recogió Hanayo era su pulsera, pues al momento de caer por el impacto de la puerta se le habían caído su pulsera y lo que había visto brillar, que al parecer era el collar

- **¡Esta no es mi pulsera!** \- Gritó Nico - **¡Pero no es solo eso, este es el collar de Hana-chan!, pero...¿cómo?**

 **-¿Hija? ¿Esta todo bien? Oí que gritaste** \- Dijo la mamá de Nico entrando a su habitación

 **-¡Mamá, mira!** \- Dijo Nico mientras le enseñaba el collar

 **-¿Eh? ¿Ese collar no es de...Hana-chan?** \- Dijo mientras lo tomaba en manos

 **-¿Verdad que sí? Pero... ¿Cómo es que Hanayo lo tiene? -** Dijo pensativa

 **-¿Dijiste Hanayo? ¿Ella esta aquí**? - Dijo su mamá un poco sorprendida

 **-Si, ella es una de las integrantes de μ's** \- dijo un poco extrañada, pues ella pensaba que su mamá conocía a los demás miembros, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella nunca las había visto

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada antes?** \- Exclamó mientras agitaba un poco a Nico

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué debería? D-De todas formas eso no explica el porqué ella tiene el collar de Hana-chan -** Dijo mientras se iba a sentar a su cama

 **-¡Pues es Obvio!, ella lo tiene porque es suyo** \- Dijo su mamá

 **-¿Eh?** \- Nico estaba un poco en shock - **¿C-cómo que s-s-suyo? El collar es de Hana-chan, no de Hanayo**

 **-Veo que al parecer piensas que el nombre de Hana-chan es ese, pero ¿Qué no recuerdas que era sólo como le decíamos de cariño?**

Nico ahora lo entendía todo, el por qué Hanayo le recordaba a su pequeña amiga, el por qué ella tiene ese collar en sus manos, pero ahora tendría que pedirle su pulsera y devolverle el collar y ella estaba muy emocionada por decirle que la extrañaba demasiado, pero ¿Qué pasaba si ella no la recordaba? ¿O si sí la recordaba, pero ya no quería hablarle? A Nico le entró pánico por esto último, porque al estar sin ella y estar pensando constantemente en ¿que estaría haciendo justo ahora?, o ¿ Habrá hecho nuevas amigas? Aunque no la haya visto en mucho tiempo, se convirtió en algo indispensable en su vida y ahora saber que este último año la había tenido con ella le hacía muy feliz

 **-¡Ah! Nicocchi, llegaste temprano hoy** \- Dijo Nozomi al verla llegar temprano

 **-Es que me desperte y ya no pude volverme a dormir** \- Dijo Nico pero la verdad es que quería ver a Hanayo lo mas pronto posible y aclarar las cosas - **¿No viste si Rin, Hanayo o Maki-chan ya llegaron?** \- Las mencionó a todas juntas para no levantar sospechas si mencionaba sólo a Hanayo

 **-Rin y Hanayo ya llegaron, Hanayo está en su salón y Rin en el gimnasio -** Dijo Nozomi que había notado algo raro, pero al ver llegar a Eli se fué rápidame te con ella, para el alivio de Nico

Nico iba subiendo hacia las aulas de primer año mientras pensaba en que decirle a Hanayo

 **-¿Nico-chan?**

 **-¡Whah! -** Casi le da un paro al corazó al escuchar a Hanayo detrás de ella

 **-¿Q-Qué haces por aquí?** \- Dijo un poco confusa Hanayo

 **-Ehhh...yo...viene a...** \- Estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo decirle que por qué no había hablado con ella cuando regresó

 **-¡Esto!** \- Dijo y le enseñó el collar - ¡ **Tu tienes mi pulsera! ¿Me la darías... por... favor?** \- Fué bajando su tono de voz hasta ser casi inaudible, algo raro en ella

 **-Ah, s-si... aquí esta, perdón por llevarmela, me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en mi casa hehe -** Dijo mientras le daba la pulsera y Nico le daba su collar

 **-Bueno, creo que me voy llendo a mi salón**... - Dijo Hanayo dándose la vuelata

 **-¡Espera!** \- Exclamó Nico deteniendo a Hanayo - **¿Por qué...no me dijiste nada cuando regresaste?... -** dijo con la cabeza gacha

 **-¿Eh?...** \- Hanayo estaba sorprendida

 **\- Si te acuerdas de mi, ¿no? Hana-chan** \- dijo mientras tenía unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos

 **-Nico-chan -** Dijo Hanayo también a punto de llorar - **S-Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti -** Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Nico la abrazó de repente, sollozando

 **-¿Lo sabías? -** Dijo Nico

- **Sí**

\- **¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí cuando me reconociste? ¿Por qué...no dijiste nada?** \- Decía mientras se aferraba a ella

 **-Traté de avisarte cuando llegué, la verdad no fué mucho tiempo el que estuve afuera, era por una oportunidad de trabajo para mi mamá pero no resultó así que regresé, y cuando llegamos tuvimos que irnos a otra casa, pues la de nosotros la habíamos vendido pensando que nos iría bien, y cuando traté de llamarte no contestabas, incluso apareció un bloque de parte tuya y cuando quise ir a tu casa ya no vivías ahí -** Dijo Hanayo más tranquila y separandose un poco de Nico

 **-¡Eh!..¿.entonces eras tú?** \- Dijo Nico sorprendida

 **-Sí, y como no podía localizarte, pensé que ya no querías saber nada más de mí, por eso cuando llegué y te vi, y como parecías no reconocerme quise empezar desde cero y ganarme tu amistad otra vez** \- Dijo un poco apenada

 **-¡P-Perdoname!, ¡no sabía que eras tú, enserio, Perdoname! -** Nico en verdad lo decía de corazón

 **-¿No importa, ahora sabemos que pasó y todo esta arreglado no?** \- Dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Si... -** Dijo acercandose más a Hanayo

 **-Te extrañé demasiado** \- Dijeron al unísono - **Hehe**

 **-Entonces, ¿no contestabas porque no me odiaras?** \- Dijo Hanayo con mucha dulzura e inocencia mientras la veía a los ojos

 **-Claro que no tonta, yo jamás podría odiarte -** Dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella

 **-Hana-chan, tienes que ponerle más entusiasmo al bailar así ~Nico Nico Nii~ -** Decía Nico a Hanayo

 **-¿Las dos se han vuelto muy unidas cierto?** \- Dijo Umi

 **-Bueno, después de todo ya son novias** \- respondió Kotori

 **-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contestabas? -** Preguntó Hanayo a Nico

 **-Es que pensé que eras uno de mis acosadores como idol -** Dijo Nico un poco apenada

 **-Nico-chan...**

Y ese día La idol número 1° del universo y la que sería su fan número 1° ahora comparten escenario, y seguramente no será lo unico que compartirán...

7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7u7

Holi! c:

Gracias por los reviews del RinMaki, me hicieron muy feliz :'3

Hoshizora6680: Las negritas estan porque esto lo escribí originalmente en Wattpad, y pues me acostumbre así xd. Gracias por tu review 3

KBMasterD: Alguien más que le gusta el RinMaki! 3 3 3. Pues sí, ahora que lo publico aquí me hubiera gustado ponerle algo más sobre el pensamiento de que no era linda pero pues este fic es de hace un año jaja. Mi waifu es Rin 3. Nos vemos! :3/

Espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto denle fav y si no les gusto...también por caridad :'v

El siguiente sera NozoMaki, un pedido especial :3

Y este también fue más dificil porque no encontre muchos arts para inspiración :'c

Bueno, esto ya lo dejo hasta aquí porque en mi país ya es noche y necesito levantarme temprano :'(

La imagen en multimedia la encontre en facebook así que no se el nombre del artista :'c (Quisiera saberlo ya que esas son mis parejas favoritas, y si, no podía faltar el RinMaki ? Es mi OTP :v ?)

Bueno, me despido, bye bye :3

-Mirly ?


End file.
